


The Blind Leading the Blind

by BeTheCheeto



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blind Tobirama, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheCheeto/pseuds/BeTheCheeto
Summary: MadaTobi Week Day 2 - Prompt: Blind TobiramaTobirama asks Madara for help with his paperwork, and gets a little more than he asked for.





	The Blind Leading the Blind

Tobirama sighed, indicating for Madara to sit down. Normally, he would have Kagami dictate his forms for him, as despite their two year long relationship, he and Madara still fought like cats and dogs regarding their work. However, Kagami had been given an extended assignment and Madara was available today, so he had offered to do Tobirama's weekly paperwork with him. Due to Hashirama's inability to focus for more than five minutes on the details, all the village paperwork had been designed for Tobirama to read and sort with a system of bumpy dots indicating each kanji that he had developed when he was young, but the paperwork sent from outside the village unfortunately did not have this. So, once a week, he would sit down and complete what he could and sort the rest for Hashirama into piles based on urgency.

He held out the first file, and Madara read it through for him. He did interject commentary on his own opinions on certain matters, but Tobirama was surprised by how little conflict they had. He smiled to himself as he handed Madara the final file. Perhaps they were finally at a stage in their relationship where they could work together with no conflict. He smiled to himself. It truly had been a good day indeed.

*******************************************************

Tobirama sat in his office, fingers moving steadily through the mountain of paperwork that the final merger with the Nara had created. After two long, grueling years of courting the clan to join their village (and by convincing the Nara, also gaining their generations-long friends the Yamanaka and Akimichi), they had finally come to an agreement. It seemed to Tobirama as though it had been even longer, though that was probably because early on in the communications process, he had been assured that if they were to have to deal with Hashirama’s dramatics and idiocy and Madara’s frequent fiery rages, the merger would not happen. As a result, Tobirama had been left to deal with them on his own, as the only founder of the village that they were willing to work with. 

They hadn’t entirely ruled Izuna out, either, but it was quite obvious the first time they met they were not impressed, either. Tobirama rolled his eyes and chuckled when he thought about his best friend’s dramatics when Tobirama had told him that, insisting that he was too cute for anyone not to like him. It had only been when they had written next and specifically only included Tobirama in the correspondence that it had been confirmed, and Izuna had pouted for weeks. To anyone else, it may have seemed like an oversight, but to anyone in the politics game, it was an obvious slight. And the Nara’s knew every game, even the ones they didn’t like.    
He had thought he had lost them when Hashirama was elected Hokage, as well. After all, if they didn’t even want to deal with him in negotiations, what was the likelihood that they would want to take orders from him? However, he was glad that they weren’t concerned about that, largely because their clan head had been offered the position of Head of Operations. It was risky, giving a newly joined clan that much power, but quite frankly, the only other person both smart and strategic enough for the job was Tobirama, and he had way too much on his plate to take on a permanent job of such magnitude.

He was interrupted by the quiet squeak of his door, and could feel a nervous chakra hovering. “What is it?” he asked tiredly. 

“Senju-sama, I’ve been sent by the hospital. They wanted me to get you. Your husband has been injured on a mission, and they need your approval for surgery.”

Tobirama rolled his eyes. “Very funny. I don’t have a husband.”

He could feel the man’s confusion. “But… it’s Madara-sama…”

Tobirama sighed. “I am not married to Mada…” he started irritably, trailing off as the full information processed. He was up and following the man in a flash. “What happened?”

“I-I don’t know, sir, I just work the desk…”

Tobirama growled in frustration, leaving the useless messenger boy behind as he reached for the Hirashin marker he’d placed at the hospital. He went straight to the front desk, and they didn’t even ask why he was there, only handed him a clipboard. “We need your consent for this surgery. Honestly, Hashirama is already in there performing it, surprise surprise, but formalities,” he said with a shrug.

Tobirama shoved the clipboard out of his face. “What is wrong with him?”

“I don’t know, Senju-sama, I’m sorry. Your brother took one look at him and rushed him away, didn’t say anything to anyone.”

Tobirama growled in annoyance, snatching the clipboard away more viciously than was strictly necessary. He looked at the paperwork, even more annoyed when he saw he was listed as Madara’s husband here, as well. “I am not his husband!”

The man watching the front desk just shrugged. “I just print what they tell me to. You’ll have to take it up with someone higher up than me.”

Tobirama signed the paper aggressively and stalked off. 

***************************************************

Madara groaned, slowly coming out of sleep. The room was bright and smelled of antiseptic. He grimaced. He hated the hospital, and especially hated that he had been stupid enough to land himself here after getting stabbed in the gut by that Stone bastard’s katana. There was an annoying buzzing in his head that he was pretty sure was a mild concussion, and his stomach felt like it was on fire. He cracked his eyes open with great effort to ask for more pain meds, only to smile when he saw a head of white hair resting on his bed, the owner slumped over the edge sitting in the small hospital chair. 

It was dark outside, and he wondered how long his boyfriend had been there. At the change in his chakra, Tobirama awoke. He looked at him with concern. “How are you feeling?” 

Madara groaned. “Like I got stabbed. Do you think you could get me more pain meds?”

Tobirama smiled. “Of course.” He reached for a dial hanging on Madara’s IV, pressed a button and there was a beeping sound. Almost instantly, the pain decreased and he marveled at the machine. So much had happened to improve the quality of their lives since the village was built. “Better?” his boyfriend’s voice broke into his thoughts. 

Madara smiled sleepily. “Yeah.”

Tobirama climbed up into the bed with him, wrapping around him carefully so as not to jostle the injury. “Good. Sleep now, you need the rest.”

It was a few hours later that he woke up, and Tobirama was still there. It seemed he had had someone bring him some work, and he was frowning at the paper he was holding, fingers running over Braille words again and again. Madara smirked as he started letting his fingers dance over the other’s chest. “Hey, wanna christen this bed properly? You know I don’t sleep well in a place we haven’t had sex yet,” he teased. 

Tobirama looked at him, smirking. “Well, it seems you’re feeling better.” When Madara nodded, he did too, although his made Madara instantly aware that he was in trouble. “Great. So, do you care to explain to me why this paperwork lists me as your emergency contact?”

Madara bit his lip. He had forgotten that the hospital would tell him that. “Because you are my emergency contact?” he tried.

“Alright, well it would have been nice if you’d at least told me that, but you didn’t have to lie about being married. Everyone in the village knows we’re together and with our sparse immediate families, I’m sure it wouldn’t have been a problem.” Madara’s bedsheets ruffled as he shuffled uncomfortably, making Tobirama incredibly suspicious. He narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“You see… about that…. It’snotalie…” he blurted quickly. 

Tobirama’s eyebrows rose. “Say that again?” he said dangerously. 

Madara took a breath. “It’s not a lie… we’re legally married.” Tobirama just kept staring, and eventually he got the message. “You remember that day I helped you with your paperwork?”

Tobirama was starting to see the picture all too clearly now, and he didn’t like it one bit. “You mean the one day  _ two years ago _ that foolishly convinced me that we were capable of working together for a brief period of time?”

Madara flinched. “I- I may have slid the marriage documents in with some of the initial Nara paperwork…”

Tobirama nodded slowly, completely silent. Madara knew he was on very thin ice. “It was no accident Kagami was gone that day, was it?”

Madara shook his head, forgetting for a moment that the other couldn’t see it. “No…” he said in a small voice. 

“Are you out of your mind? What were you thinking?!”

“I’m sorry… I just… we had talked about it, and you said it ‘wasn’t important enough to waste your brainpower on’. But, I wanted to be married to you so badly… I didn’t think it would be a big deal since you didn’t seem to care…”

To his surprise, Tobirama just sighed. “Why didn’t you just tell me that’s what you wanted, Madara? Why lie?”

“I thought what you said meant you didn’t want the fuss… there was no fuss this way.” Tobirama had never heard his boyfriend… scratch that,  _ husband _ , apparently, sound so small. He was honestly starting to feel a little guilty. “We… we can get it annulled…” Madara said quietly.    
Tobirama raised an eyebrow. “On what grounds? It’s been two years, we’ve consummated it probably a thousand times, and it’s certainly not as if we aren’t together.”

Madara frowned. “Lack of understanding?”

Tobirama bristled. “I will hardly allow public record to insinuate that I am ignorant, or that I stooped to marrying someone who is… even if you are a complete idiot sometimes.” He sighed. “... I suppose it’s fine. We can stay married.”    
“Really?” Madara asked. He couldn’t see it, but could feel Madara’s bright, childlike smile in his chakra. It made him smile, as well. 

“Yes. If nothing else, it will give me an advantage over Izuna. He’s always saying that if it came down to it, you’d choose him over me. Now, you’ve already chosen me,” he said smugly. 

He felt Madara’s happiness die a little. “Oh… oh, dear. He’s going to be angry, isn’t he?”

Tobirama hummed. “Oh, yes. And that will be nothing in comparison to Hashirama when he finds out he was denied the chance to see his beloved otouto’s wedding,” he added, using an overly dramatic tone that was similar, if less debasing, then what Hashirama was guaranteed to use. 

He could practically feel Madara’s skin pale. “Crap… what am I going to tell them?”

Tobirama grinned devilishly. “Oh, that doesn’t seem like it’s my problem, does it?”

Madara scowled. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?!”

“Maybe.” The smirk was too much for Madara, who threw a pillow at his boyf… no, husband. He grinned at that. Nothing could keep him mad for too long today.


End file.
